


Little Penguin & Us

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, HEA_2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Chanyeol and Yifan have been together for several years. Chanyeol really wants to adopt a baby but Yifan is hesitant. That is until he meets little baby Kyungsoo.





	Little Penguin & Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #219**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I hope the prompter happy :) big thanks to the helpful mods and sweet beta reader H

“Morning, Kris.”

 

Kris smiled when he heard Chanyeol’s deep voice cutting through the deep haze of sleep. He opened his eyes, scooting closer to his lover and wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s well built body, lazily nuzzling his nose on the man’s striking red hair.

 

“Morning, handsome,” he whispered, leaning forward to press his lips on Chanyeol’s ear. He ran his hands down Chanyeol’s side, feeling the warm, smooth skin of his back.

 

“Gosh babe, you smell so good.” Kris left a trail of kisses from Chanyeol’s neck to his shoulder. He really loved Chanyeol’s scent; he smelled like the fresh, natural scent of the woods, the earthy smell of green trees and damp leaves. Both of them startled when Kris’ phone alarm started booming on the bed stand.

 

“Kris, stay.” Chanyeol whined, wrapping his arms around Kris’s body. Kris chuckled, planting a kiss underneath Chanyeol’s ear.

 

“I can’t, you know that I have an early meeting today, babe,” he yawned, trying to pull away from his lover.

 

Chanyeol groaned in protest, his arms still tightly wrapped around Kris, stubbornly refusing to release the music producer from his grip.

 

“B-but…I’ll miss you so much...”

 

Sighing, Kris pressed his palms against Chanyeol’s puffy cheeks, adoringly staring into his big eyes.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong, babe. You have this habit of not letting me get out of bed if there’s something bugging you, so what is it?” Kris asked, palms slowly squeezing his lover's handsome face.  

 

“I miss Bobo...”

 

Kris’s eyebrows knitted together at the thought of Bobo, the puppy that Chanyeol saved from drowning three days ago.

 

“I know, but you couldn’t keep him without getting sick. You’d start sneezing, and then your pretty eyes would get all red and itchy.” Kris reminded him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his nose.

 

“B-But I’m so lonely.” Chanyeol whimpered, his big eyes wide and sad.

 

“You want to follow me to the office? Maybe you could hang around with your friends at the agency.” Kris suggested.

 

“I love doing my music at home, though, inside my own music studio, and I also want to be here for you went you get back from work.” Chanyeol smiled and draped his arms around Kris' neck.

 

Kris sluggishly ran his hand across his lover’s naked waist.

 

“I’m quite busy right now, the agency trainee’s selection is not over yet. But you know that I’m going to make sure that I’ll be home early for you, right?” He chuckled when he saw Chanyeol’s sullen face. Kris would absolutely love to spend his time pampering and spoiling Chanyeol with his love and attention all day long, but he had to be in his office. His second baby, Galaxy Entertainment, needed his attention too.

 

“I love you so much.” Kris smiled and captured Chanyeol’s lips in his, chuckling at the way Chanyeol whined when he pulled away.

 

Chanyeol puffed his cheeks out and pressed his forehead to Kris’s chin.

 

“Kris, can we adopt a baby?”

 

“W-what?” Kris faltered. “Adoption is not something that can be discussed so lightly, a baby is not a pet, that’s a big responsibility for you - for us, babe.” he murmured.

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes when Kris kissed his knitted eyebrows.

 

“But… I’m ready, and we both have stable jobs - I’m working at home, and you’re the CEO of Galaxy Entertainment, I know we can do it, Kris.” Chanyeol replied, eyes fluttering open.

 

“Money is not the issue, Park Chanyeol,” Kris muttered. Yes, money wasn’t a problem for them, but he didn’t think that they were ready to raise a baby yet. Having a baby was not even in Kris’s life plan with Chanyeol at all, at least for now.

 

Chanyeol pouted, scooting away from Kris. Crossing his arms over his chest, Chanyeol grumpily turned his back on Kris.

 

“You only use my full name when you’re mad at me...”

 

Kris sighed and stroked Chanyeol’s back.

 

“I’m not mad at you, I'm just shocked. Babe, come back here, I already miss you, not to mention that we’re having a very serious discussion right now.”

 

“Discussion time with you is always serious.” Chanyeol groaned when he felt Kris’ arms wrap tightly around his waist, then giggled at the way his husband pressed his lips against his earlobe.

 

Kris rubbed his nose on the back of Chanyeol’s head, smiling when he heard Chanyeol’s soft laughter.

 

“Okay… but, I’m good at handling babies; in my college years, I was the most popular babysitter in town. My phone number was the must-have number on every mother's phone!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

 

“Are you sure you were popular because of that, babe?” Kris snickered.

 

“Of course!” Chanyeol elbowed Kris’s tummy. Kris laughed, nuzzling Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

“I think it was because you’re gorgeous, you know… with your handsome face, your cute dimples and those long, sexy legs.” Kris claimed.  

 

“Oh, stop it!” Chanyeol complained, but Kris could tell even without seeing his face that his husband was smiling.

 

\---

 

One evening, Kris walked into his home and was greeted with the sight of baby toys scattered all over the living room. He gasped in shock when he saw a cute baby boy sitting in his playpen, wearing a penguin onesie and busily sucking his pacifier, big eyes scowling hard at him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he bowed at the baby in panic and stepped out of the doorway, thinking that he’d entered the wrong apartment. Blinking rapidly, he looked again at the number by the door. “Apartment 5201… this is my house…” he shook his head vigorously; maybe his tired mind was playing a trick on him. Scoffing, he carefully stepped inside once more.

 

The baby dropped his pacifier and lifted his hands up in the air when he saw Kris. He screamed in joy as he tried to sit up without falling face first on the floor of his playpen.   

 

Kris was so flabbergasted at the sound of his high pitched voice that he just froze on the spot. The baby was so cute with his big watery eyes, chubby red cheeks, and little heart shaped lips.

 

“Where did you come from, little penguin?” Kris wondered aloud. “Babe?” He called, eyes wildly searching for Chanyeol.

 

The baby began to whine, wildly kicking his legs and getting frustrated when Kris didn’t seem to understand his body language. He suddenly let out a wail, throwing his body onto the floor.

 

The baby’s loud cry startled Kris. He let go of his briefcase and blazer, setting them on the floor as he approached the crying baby.

 

“Gosh…don’t cry, don’t cry.” He cooed, lifting the baby up from his playpen. He gently pressed the baby’s small body against his chest and slowly patted his back.

 

“Where are you parents? Did my husband kidnap you?” Kris sighed when the baby finally stopped crying. He let the baby grab his tie and shove it into his tiny mouth.

 

“My tie… that’s not food, are you hungry?” he asked while trying to pull the tie away from the baby’s small hands. The baby pouted again, eyes starting to brim with tears when Kris pulled the drenched tie from his drooling mouth.

 

“Fine, fine, you can chew my tie, just for a little while until I can find my husband.” Kris chuckled.

 

“Babe? Where are you?”  Kris called softly, eyeing the baby’s chubby face, fearing that if he shouted, he might cry again.

 

“Kris!” Chanyeol yelped when he saw Kris was carrying Kyungsoo in his arms.

 

“W-what?” Kris stuttered, worried that he’d done something wrong.

 

“Why did you take him out of his playpen?” Chanyeol scowled.

 

“H-he was crying.” Kris explained, gulping when he noticed how Chanyeol’s eyebrows knitted together.

 

“You really fell for his trick.” Chanyeol deadpanned.

 

“No...” Kris said, unsure.

 

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol told him,

 

“He cried and lifted his hands up in the air, and then when he didn’t get any response, he just threw himself on the mattress, right?”

 

“T-that’s exactly what happened!” Kris gasped at how accurate Chanyeol’s description was.

 

Chanyeol shook his head and sighed.

 

“That’s the new trick that he learned this week. He knew that by doing that Jongdae would pick him up. He doesn’t like to sit inside his playpen, he loves everyone carrying him around the house. His mom was having a hard time leaving him alone for even a little while.”

 

“T-this is Kyungsoo? Jongdae’s son? Last time I saw him, he was this small!” Kris said while opening his palm, remembering Kyungsoo’s newborn size. Kim Jongdae, the soloist, had been their neighbor for years. Right now he was in the middle of preparing for his new album and Chanyeol was one of the composers. His wife, Aireen, owned a famous online clothing shop, and so she was taking care their baby by herself at home.

 

“That was his newborn size, Kris. Now, he’s 6 months old. Babies sure grow fast, don’t they?” Chanyeol smiled fondly and rubbed Kyungsoo’s cheek with his fingers.

 

“I’ve helped Aireen taking care Kyungsoo at home sometimes. She doesn’t have anyone to help her, and… I love babies, so I don’t mind helping,”  

 

“I see. So… you tricked me, little penguin?” he cooed, playfully poking baby Kyungsoo’s tummy. He laughed when the baby giggled, trying to squirm away from his finger. “I don’t mind carrying him around, he’s cute.”

 

“I’m going to remember that statement,” Chanyeol grunted and took Kyungsoo from Kris’ arms. He grimaced as he caught sight of Kris’ expensive tie that was soaked with Kyungsoo’s saliva.

 

Kris pulled Chanyeol close, careful not to squash Kyungsoo between them. The baby was busy chewing on his pacifier.

 

“You know, I didn’t receive my welcome home kiss yet...”

 

Chanyeol smiled and leaned in to peck Kris on the lips. Pulling away, he chuckled and rubbed their noses together.

 

“Welcome home, husband, I love you,” 

 

“You smell like milk,” Kris murmured, scrunching his nose. “I love you too, though.” he said with a big grin on his handsome face. He suddenly felt giddy. He skipped away from his husband and the baby, heading towards their bedroom.

 

“He’s a happy man,” Chanyeol laughed to himself as he and Kyungsoo watched the cheerful man’s retreating back.

\---

 

“Babe, both of you look like squashed pumpkin!” Kris laughed while staring at Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s faces. Kyungsoo’s dinner, a pumpkin puree, was splattered all over Kyungsoo’s face and onesie. Kris sat down on the couch next to them.

 

“Soo loves playing with his food, he would wail bloody murder every time I tried to put him in his highchair.” Chanyeol grimaced while wiping the pumpkin puree from Kyungsoo’s face.

 

“Let me hold him for you,” Kris smiled and took Kyungsoo, sitting him down on his lap. “Also, babe, let’s talk. What is Kyungsoo doing here tonight…?”

 

“Jongdae’s been complaining that after Kyungsoo was born, he hasn’t had any time to pamper his wife. Like, taking her out to a romantic dinner or something. He misses doing the things that they used to do before. So he wanted to show his gratitude to his wife.”

 

“And?” Kris said, eyebrows knitted as he waited for Chanyeol’s next sentences.

 

“Kyungsoo is not hard to handle at all, he’s really an angel. So, if you don’t mind, can we babysit Kyungsoo every Thursday night? I mean, he’s going to stay with us for a night. I-It should be fine, since you always come home late every Thursday night because you have your team meeting, right?”

 

“Babe, are you sure you can do this? Is not me who’s going to be taking care of him for the whole day, are you up to it?” Kris asked in concern. He grabbed the clean cloth in Chanyeol’s hand and used it to wipe Kyungsoo’s face.

 

“Yes, Kris, please?” Chanyeol murmured and rested his chin on Kris’ shoulder. Ignoring Kyungsoo’s loud cries as Kris turned the baby to face them.

 

Kris leaned to the side and kissed Chanyeol’s forehead.

 

“Sure, I’ll say yes to anything that’ll make you happy, and because you look so great right now, how can I say no?” he chuckled as Chanyeol jabbed a finger into his waist. Kyungsoo giggled happily as he looked between the two of them, as if he could sense their own contentment.

 

\---

 

“Sugarplum!”

 

Chanyeol’s loud voice startled Kris, who was giving his full attention to the news on TV.

 

“What is it babe?” Frowning, Kris dropped the TV remote on the couch and yawned. He knew perfectly well that Chanyeol only called him that nickname if he wanted his help. Slowly stretching out his body, Kris got up and followed the sound of Chanyeol’s voice, which lead him to the bathroom.

 

“Baby shark…du…du…du...”

 

The sight of Chanyeol in his boxers, sitting on the cold tile of their bathroom floor while playing with Kyungsoo in the bathtub made Kris’s heart flutter. It was a very heartwarming scene. He never knew that babies could make his heart warm and fuzzy, or that he’d actually like it. Chanyeol kept on singing the song while splashing Kyungsoo’s chubby body with warm water. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop grinning when he heard his favorite song, and he kept on laughing, showing his small baby teeth that were just beginning to poke through his gums. The little penguin smacked the water excitedly and whined when the water got into his eyes. Kris smiled and knocked on the bathroom door.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Come and sit here,” Chanyeol patted the space on the bathroom floor. “I forgot to ask Jongdae Soo’s favorite bedtime stories.” he stretched out his hand to reach Kris. Realizing how reluctant was Kris to hold his hand, Chanyeol shook his head and smiled.

 

“Soo only eats fruit puree, not humans.” he grabbed his husband’s hand and pulled him down to sit beside the bathtub. Kris was nervous, pushing his hair back while gripping the edge of the bathtub. Chanyeol kissed his husband’s forehead and placed his tablet on the floor.

 

“Here follow these lyrics. If you sing his favorite song he will let you live, but don’t show him the tablet, no gadgets for babies,” Chanyeol made an X sign with his arms and stood up to exit the bathroom. “Oh yeah, and you have to hold his back, he's not good at sitting up straight in this slippery bathtub.” With that, he left the room.

 

“Well, I guess it’s just you and me, little penguin,” Kris murmured, placing his palm on Kyungsoo’s back. His eyes kept glancing at Chanyeol’s tablet screen on the bathroom floor. He started to panic a bit when he noticed how quiet Kyungsoo was, silently watching his every move. Smacking his lips, Kris grinned and patted Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo whined, slapping Kris’ face with his small watery hand as he tried to get out of the bathtub. “Alright, alright, you really want me to keep singing that ridiculous song? Oh god...” Kris grumbled, mentally trying to follow the new rhythm that he had just heard for the first time in his entire life. He’d never sung a baby song before. 

 

“Grandpa Shark…dudududu…mommy shark…dudududu,” he finally sang, grimacing the entire time and trying to tickle the grumpy Soo by poking his tummy.

 

“Gosh, I sound so stupid, when is this song going to end? This song has the entire family in it!” Kris laughed, caressing Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo started clapping again, moving his body to follow Kris’s own singing rhythm. Kris smiled. “You love music don’t you, just like your daddy.”

 

“Kris, Jongdae said that-” Chanyeol froze when he stepped into the bathroom. Kris’s clothes were scattered messily all over the bathroom floor and his husband was having a great time playing with rubber duckies in the bathtub with baby Kyungsoo.

 

“He forced me to get in with him!” Kris exclaimed, pointing toward Kyungsoo, who was busy sucking on one of his favorite rubber ducks. He cried in shocked when the baby threw the wet duck at his face, then laughed while trying to wipe his watery face. “How dare you throw things at me!” he howled, grabbing Kyungsoo and sitting him on his lap. He peppered Kyungsoo’s red cheeks with kisses and finally stopped when Kyungsoo pulled his hair.

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol sat beside the bathtub and caressed Kris’s and Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

 

“The two of you get along pretty well together, don’t you?”

 

“Come in with us.” Kris murmured and placed his palm on Chanyeol’s nape before pulling his husband in for a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled when Chanyeol agreed to join them without giving it much thought. Chanyeol shed his clothes, then dipped his long legs into the bathtub and settled himself inside the warm water with them.

 

\---

 

Kris dream was interrupted by the sound of Kyungsoo’s crying. His barely open eyes could see Chanyeol carrying Kyungsoo in his arms as he walked back and forth in their room while humming Soo’s favorite song. Kyungsoo kept on being cranky, struggling in Chanyeol’s arms.

 

Kris groggily got up and scooted to the edge of his bed. Palming his face, he got up from his bed and approached his husband.

 

“What’s wrong?” he smiled when Kyungsoo reached towards him. “Come here little penguin.” he lifted Kyungsoo away from Chanyeol and held his small body against his chest. Kyungsoo whined, rubbing his damp face on his shoulder.

 

Chanyeol pursed his lips. “I think Soo is having trouble sleeping because of his teeth.”

 

“Really?” Kris frowned and snaked his free arm around Chanyeol’s waist, tugging him close. He kissed Chanyeol’s and then Kyungsoo’s hair and smiled when both them yawned. “Let’s go relax on the bed, I’m going to hold him for a while, so you can get some rest too, you look tired.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Chanyeol asked skeptically. “You need to sleep; you have an early meeting tomorrow…”

 

Smiling, Kris nodded.

 

“Come on, let’s get both of you to sleep.” he tugged Chanyeol towards their bed. His husband took his usual spot on their bed, and Kris joined him a second later, holding Kyungsoo with the baby’s tummy pressed to his chest. He hummed when Chanyeol scooted closer and placed his arm on top of his stomach. He shifted closer to the other man.

 

“Close your eyes and sleep, I’ll handle him,” Kris murmured, kissing the top of Chanyeol’s head. He didn’t know the art of calming a cranky baby, but he was confident that he could make Kyungsoo sleep.

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol closed his eyes to sleep, arm still around Kris’s waist.

 

Kris waited until Chanyeol had fallen asleep before he shifted his attention to Kyungsoo. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo was quiet, sucking his fist as he watched Kris with knitted eyebrows.

 

“Now that my first baby is sleeping, let’s take care my second baby.” Kris cooed while trying to stop Kyungsoo from sucking on his small fist. Kyungsoo cried when Kris finally got his hand out of his mouth. Kris watched as Chanyeol stirred in his sleep and pulled his body closer. Smiling, Kris patted Chanyeol’s head; his husband was so clingy when he was asleep too. He turned his attention back to the baby in his arms.

 

“Where are your teeth? Can I touch them?” Kris tugged at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip with his thumb and gently placed his fingertip in Kyungsoo’s mouth to feel his baby teeth. He was curious.

 

“Are your gums sore, little penguin?” Kris snorted when Kyungsoo just stared at him, jaw hanging wide open to welcome Kris’s finger. He howled in pain when Kyungsoo clenched his gums, trapping his finger inside his tiny mouth. 

 

“Did you just bite me?” Kris laughed when Kyungsoo giggled, clapping his hands and bouncing his body on Kris’s stomach. Chanyeol stirred in his sleep.

 

“Shh… shh…” he whispered, patting Chanyeol’s head. He sighed in relief when Chanyeol’s soft snore broke the silent night once more.

 

After Kris had sang his favorite song around ten times, Kyungsoo yawned and burrowed his face in the man’s chest.

 

“Now you’re sleepy?” Kris smiled. Kris wriggled carefully down into the bed, trying to get himself comfortable with Kyungsoo’s entire weight on his torso and Chanyeol’s arm around his body. He was tired and sleepy, but all of his exhaustion drifted away the moment he saw Kyungsoo’s and Chanyeol’s sleeping faces. He fell asleep filled with contentment, surrounded by the two people he adored the most.

 

\---

 

Kris hummed, arranging Kyungsoo’s belongings neatly on his desk. Starting from the left side of his table  was Kyungsoo’s pink pacifier; Kris knew that Kyungsoo had a lot of other ones in his house, so there was no harm in taking this one right? Then right beside it was Kyungsoo’s red bib that Kris had accidentally shoved into his suit pocket when he was rushing to work last Friday morning. And lastly, next to that, was one of Kyungsoo’s tiny baby blue shoes, because for some reason Kris had found it inside of his car.

 

“I’ll buy a new one, so let me just keep this...” he grinned and rubbed the shoe with his thumb, laughing to himself. Having the baby messing up his Thursday night every week actually made his life brighter. He tried to get home early every time he knew Kyungsoo was coming over. And of course, how could he forget the wide smile on Chanyeol’s face every time his husband talked about Kyungsoo? Chanyeol looked so happy.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts as Jongdae walked into his office.

 

“Is that...?” Jongdae frowned, pointing at the familiar baby things on Kris’s table. “That’s my son shoe!” he exclaimed, sitting in front of Kris.

 

Kris smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

 

“J-just let me keep it, please?”

 

Jongdae shrugged.

 

“You and Chanyeol have completely fallen into Kyungsoo’s trap, he’s got both of you wrapped around his saliva coated fist.”

 

Kris laughed.

 

“Yeah, we’re both smitten with him...”

 

“Don’t you think it’s about time for you to have your own baby, Yifan?” the soloist asked, sinking back further into the chair. “Both of you are so good at handling Soo, I’m really impressed.”

 

Kris cleared his throat.

 

“I-I don’t know… when did you think that you were ready? I mean to have Kyungsoo?”

 

Jongdae smiled and patted Kris’s hand.

 

“Do you really think that Aireen and I were ever _truly_ ready to welcome Soo into our life? To this day we still make mistakes and learn from it, together. That was one of the sweet parts of having kids in our life. To watch them grow up healthy and happy under our care.”

 

Kris sighed and pushed his hair back.

 

“Chanyeol has wanted to adopt a baby for some time, but I’m not so keen on the idea. But... every time I remember how his eyes shine whenever he’s with Kyungsoo, I realize how he’s so ready to have a baby, you know?”

 

“Chanyeol has always been ready, he loves kids and he’s _so_ good with them. But the real question here isn’t whether or not he’s ready - it’s are _you_ ready Kris?”

 

\---

 

Kris woke up when he couldn’t feel Chanyeol’s body heat beside him. He peeked at the empty baby crib right beside their bed out of habit, but there was no Kyungsoo sleeping in it, since it was weekend and the baby was with his parents.

 

“Babe?” Kris got out of bed, sluggishly trying to find his husband. He frowned when he saw the tall silhouette of Chanyeol standing in front of the extra room beside their bedroom. They used the extra room to store Kyungsoo’s toys and belongings, and the room already smelled like Kyungsoo. Approaching Chanyeol and wrapping his arms around his waist, Kris pulled him closer, kissing his shoulder.

 

“What are you doing out here, babe? The bed is cold without you.” he murmured, swaying their bodies together.

 

“I probably smell like puke and sour milk,” Chanyeol muttered while placing his hands over Kris’s.

 

“You smell like baby powder, I like it.” Kris whispered and turned Chanyeol to face him. He sandwiched Chanyeol’s cheeks between his large palms and pressed his lips to his husband’s forehead. “Something bothering you? Let me know, don’t keep it all to yourself, share it with me...”

 

Closing his eyes, Chanyeol hummed and grabbed the front of Kris’s shirt.

 

“I just- I miss Soo.”

 

“Little penguin? We can go visit him at his house tomorrow, alright? Don’t be sad.” Kris cooed, and tugged Chanyeol into his embrace.

 

“He’s not ours Kris, what would we do with his toys and clothes if Jongdae decided to get a different babysitter?” Chanyeol sniffled and burrowed his face into Kris’ chest. “Just thinking about it makes my heart hurt, it would hurt so much, Kris.”

 

“I understand, you have a very big and loving heart, giving all your attention and love to Kyungsoo makes you feel anxious if something like that were to happen, since you’re already attached to him.” Kris smiled and caressed Chanyeol’s head.

 

“We have been babysitting him for six months. I like that mischievous little penguin a lot, as you can see all the toys that I bought for him no longer fit inside one small drawer.” Chanyeol turned to see, and they both laughed while staring at the mess that Kyungsoo had made inside the room. “But Jongdae knows how much we treasure his son, he wouldn’t separate us from him, trust me.”

 

Huffing, Chanyeol burrowed his face on Kris’s bare chest.

 

“But still, He’s someone else’s child, not ours,” he grumbled with a quivering voice. “I want my own baby, Kris.”

 

Sighing, Kris wiped away the tears that had started trickling down Chanyeol’s cheeks.

 

“Babe, please don’t cry.” He paused, sighing. “This is supposed to be a surprise for your birthday, but....” Kris groaned. “Come here, there’s something I want to show you,” he led Chanyeol into their bedroom. Making Chanyeol sit on the bed, he strode toward his office before coming quickly back into the bedroom, holding a file in his arms. He placed the mysterious file on Chanyeol’s lap.

 

A picture of a little toddler fell out of the file, capturing Chanyeol’s attention. The little boy had very plump lips and small eyes. He was wearing a yellow hat that matched his boots.

 

“He’s adorable!” Chanyeol cooed, fingers grazing across the picture. “What’s his name?”

 

“His name is Kim Jongin. He’s cute, right? This is his file.” Kris slowly opened Jongin’s file, caressing Chanyeol’s messy hair as he did so. His husband looked confused, still holding Jongin’s picture close to his chest.

 

“Jongin is the youngest orphan that I met a few months ago at the company charity event. He lost his parents in a car accident and he was put into an orphanage because he doesn’t have any relatives.”

 

“Oh god, poor baby. What is going to happen to him, Kris?” Chanyeol cried while staring at Jongin’s pictures. “What can we do to help him?”

 

Kris sat beside Chanyeol and wiped the fresh tears gushing from Chanyeol’s big eyes.

 

“He’s going to be fine.”

 

Chanyeol grumpily swatted Kris’s hands away.

 

“How can you say that without thinking? So young, living alone in an orphanage, how would you know that he’s going to be fine?” He stared at Kris’s smiling face for a moment before a look of irritation crossed his features. Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol smacked the CEO’s arm. “I’m not joking Kris, you’re starting to annoy me,”

 

“He’s going to be fine, because he has us to shower him with so much love.” he whispered, beaming down at his husband.

 

“W-what?” Chanyeol stammered, blinking and trying to wipe his tears away.

 

“Park Chanyeol, meet our son, the adorable Kim Jongin,”

 

“Our _son_? My _son_?” Chanyeol howled. “He’s ours? You’re telling me the truth?”

 

“After we settle some interviews and file all the documents, but I don’t think that’ll take too long. I promise you, we’ll be able to spend Christmas together with him.”

 

“Really?” Chanyeol beamed. “Then… c-can I meet my son tomorrow?”

 

Kris chuckled and kissed Chanyeol’s forehead. His husband looked so eager, both of his hands clutched against his chest.

 

“Of course we can go see him tomorrow,”

 

“I can’t wait to meet my son!” Chanyeol laughed and leaped into Kris’s arms, peppering his face with a shower of kisses. Then he stopped, leaning back to study his husband. “Hey, Kris, what made you change your mind?”

 

Kris hummed as he looked back at the man in his arms. “Babysitting that little penguin made me realize how ready both of us were for a baby.”

 

\---

 

“I’m nervous.” Kris murmured. He couldn’t stop chewing on his bottom lip and shaking his legs under the table. Today was the day they finally could bring Jongin home. They had been doing with all sorts of paperwork and dealing with being patient with the difficult procedure for months. He hummed when Chanyeol leaned his head against his shoulder. Smiling, he patted Chanyeol’s cold hand that was clutching tightly onto his arm and kissed his husband’s hair. Kris hadn’t been able to stop himself from feeling worried as the date of bringing Jongin home had gotten closer, and he hadn’t been able to get even a wink of sleep. He was afraid that he couldn’t give Jongin a brighter future, or be the best father to him. But all his worries vanished the moment he saw Jongin’s smiling face walking slowly into the room, holding the caretaker’s hand.

 

Jongin gave a yell of excitement, pointing at Kris’s face. The little boy was so excited to see Kris that he missed a step and fell butt first onto the carpeted floor.

 

“Oh god!” Kris gasped, rushing toward Jongin, who was staring up at him with watery eyes and pouty lips.

 

The caretaker smiled and helped Jongin stand up again. The little boy whined and pushed the caretaker away.

 

“Yes, you can go to your daddy now, I’m not going to stop you. You’re going home Jongin.” she said, kissing Jongin’s head and letting go of his hand.

 

Trying to find a balance between his wobbly body and unsteady legs, Jongin giggled while lifting his arms in the air.

 

“Up! Up!” he chirped, grinning at Kris, showing the four small front teeth inside his mouth.   

 

Kris laughed while picking Jongin up. His heart instantly felt warm the moment Jongin placed his palms on his face. 

 

“Kiss!” Jongin beamed and pressed his lips to Kris’s cheek. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw Chanyeol.

 

“That’s your Papa.” Kris murmured, bringing his arm around Chanyeol’s back and pulling him closer. He laughed when Jongin pushed his face away with a small hand as he tried to grab the front of Chanyeol’s shirt. Jongin whined when Kris didn't let him go.

 

“Papa!” Jongin cried, bouncing angrily in Kris’ arms. He giggled when Chanyeol took him away from his clingy daddy Kris. He laughed again as Kris and Chanyeol kissed his cheeks at the same time. This was by far the happiest day of Kris’s life.

 

\---

 

“They are doing fine playing together right?” Kris whispered, peeking at Jongin and Kyungsoo, who were playing together in the living room. He was so glad that Kyungsoo and Jongin had gotten along well since the time they’d met a few weeks ago.

 

Scowling, Chanyeol stopped cutting vegetables on the kitchen counter and slapped Kris’ arm. “Did you teach Jongin to call Kyungsoo baldy?”

 

Shaking his head, Kris rubbed his arm.

 

"No! I was going to say ball, but then Soo looked so cute grinning at me with his bald head, and the words just slipped out of my mouth! I completely forgot that Jongin was sitting beside me, listening to my babbling with Soo!"

 

"He’s been calling Kyungsoo baldy since this morning, he keeps on kissing Soo’s head every chance he gets," Chanyeol scowled. "See that!" he pointed at the two babies.

 

Jongin was giggling, hugging Kyungsoo's bald head in his arms. Kyungsoo didn't even react, the baby was so immersed in watching his favorite cartoon on TV that he didn’t seem to notice Jongin calling him baldy and rubbing his face against his head.

 

“Well, at least he doesn’t mind.” Kris laughed, and Chanyeol’s frown turned to a smile as he agreed with his husband.

 

Kris had to admit, he was enjoying every moment of his new life as a father. 

 


End file.
